In U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,514 a security hinge is disclosed in which the security control wires extend through at least threeknuckles of the hinge.
In this design, the structural integrity of the hinge is comprised because of the weakened knuckle structure due to the wires passing through all these knuckles.